


Could This be Love at First Sight

by orphan_account



Series: Weekman Sadness and Occasional Happiness [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breezy ships it, Cliche meetups, Failed pranks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He unlocked the door and threw the art supplies down and looked up at the ceiling. That blue haired douchenozzle was the ass that constantly slammed the drums at nine when Dallon was trying to sleep.





	Could This be Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as cliche as possible

It was a quiet Saturday. There were people walking along the streets with a cool breeze, and Dallon was making his way downtown. He had to pick some things up for an art project and the only decent art supply shop was downtown. The sky had darkened over time, but it was still rather warm and seemed like it wouldn’t rain until later, so Dallon didn’t pay too much attention to the weather. 

 

He bought a simple white poster paper and some assorted markers and made his way back, but not before stopping by a Starbucks and getting a generic caramel frappuccino and greeted one of the baristas, Breezy, Dallon's best friend. She greeted him with a big smile and started preparing the drink while Dallon forced her to accept the money. “Take the damn money!” Dallon said, placing the six dollars in her hand. Breezy just gave Dallon a ‘seriously’ face but finally gave in. Dallon was stubborn, and he hated it when people pitied him, so it was just better to accept the money. 

 

Dallon waited by the other counter, tapping his fingers against his thighs, scanning the area. There was another man with blue hair a few feet in front of him, leaning on one leg, talking to Breezy. He was pretty cute, kind eyes, with a nice smile and laugh. There were a few other people but Dallon paid no mind to them. 

 

No less than a minute later, another barista placed down a caramel frappuccino and called it out. Dallon reached out for the drink the same time as the man with the blue hair and made awkward eye contact for a few seconds before pulling back. “Um, sorry, go ahead, it’s yours,” Dallon stuttered. 

“No, go ahead, take it!” The other insisted. 

“No, you were here first!” Dallon said. 

Breezy was watching the scene unfold and started chuckling and shaking her head. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

Dallon nodded and the other man smiled and thanked him before grabbing the drink and slipping out of the Starbucks. 

Breezy laughed and handed Dallon his drink. “Fun fact, that one was actually yours,” She gestured at the door. 

“Well you could’ve told me!” Dallon said exasperated. 

Breezy gave a sly smile. “I wanted to see how it played out. You could  _ sense _ the tension.” 

“Oh haha,” Dallon laughed dryly, taking a sip to hide a small smile. As much as Dallon pretended to hate Breezy, he could never truly hate her. She’s Dallon’s best friend, even one of his only friends, since he keeps to himself so much. Breezy was popular, an up and coming model and actress, but she always puts Dallon first before cliques. 

“Well, his name’s Ryan, lives a floor above you, just thought you might want to know,” she winked. 

“Sure, thanks,” he muttered, turning to leave the shop.

“He’s the one that’s always playing the drums,” she said. 

Dallon stopped in his tracks. “ _ He’s _ that ass?!” The few people in the Starbucks stared before going back to do whatever. 

Breezy nodded. “He’s a nice guy! Really!”

Dallon sighed. “He’s always playing the drums late at night and I need sleep,” Dallon muttered.

“Then talk to him, you antisocial prick,” Breezy chuckled. 

“Fine,” Dallon agreed.

 

It started raining by the time Dallon reached the dorms and quickly speed walked into the building before he could get more soaked, swiftly making his way up the stairs two steps at a time to his room - 3F - on the third floor. He unlocked the door and threw the art supplies down and looked up at the ceiling. That blue haired douchenozzle was the ass that constantly slammed the drums at nine when Dallon was trying to sleep. Maybe Dallon wouldn’t mind so much if he didn’t go ham on the drums at night, but instead morning to help wake him up instead of keeping him up. Guess he’ll just have to confront him about it when he starts playing at nine, like clockwork. 

 

Sure enough, as nine rolled around Ryan started playing the drums. Dallon had wondered why no one had said anything about it before. Either they didn't care or they were deaf, but Dallon did care. It was annoying, so he grabbed his phone and keys and made his way up to the fourth floor, and simply followed the sound to its origin, room 4F and knocked on the door. The sounds didn't stop so Dallon knocked harder. Still nothing. Dallon groaned and turned the doorknob. To his surprise, it was open. So Dallon took a deep breath and flung the door open. The drums stopped abruptly. “Dude, the fuck!?” Ryan yelled, taking out an ear bud. Ryan recognized Dallon. 

“Your drums are annoying. Stop,” Dallon ordered, glancing around the room. It wasn't as messy as he thought, but the drum set was smack dab in the middle of the room. 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “I didn't think anybody cared.” He grabbed a jacket off the floor and put it on. It was just now that Dallon realized that Ryan was only in his underwear.

“Well I do, you're playing nearly every day and I'm trying to sleep,” Dallon said, swiftly looking away. 

“Shit, sorry,” Ryan muttered, tossing his drumsticks onto a chair and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and put them on. “Um… Well I'm Ryan,” he introduced. 

“Dallon. And I know, Breezy told me,” Dallon said. 

“Traitor!” Ryan exclaimed. 

Dallon chuckled. “Welcome to my world, she was the one that told me you were the one playing the damn drums.”

“Yeah, sorry, I can get carried away. I just started so I wouldn't have to hear ‘mister shredder’ up there,” He pointed up at the ceiling to the room above. “Besides, this is a college for the ‘arts,’ music is an art.”

“True.” Dallon muttered. Maybe Ryan really did play to drown out someone else, but he never really payed attention to any other sound apart from Ryan’s drums flowing through the walls bursting his eardrums.

“Well, I'll stop playing when you're in the building, I guess,” Ryan said, scratching the back of his neck.

“That might be hard seeing as I never leave my room,” Dallon told him. 

“I don't go outside much either, don't worry,” Ryan laughed.

Dallon smiled. “Well I'll get out of your way then,” Dallon said and closed the door before the other could say anything. That went better than he had expected, as he went to Ryan’s room with the full intention of punching him in the face, but he's glad he didn't. Breezy was right, Ryan seemed like a nice guy. 

 

Dallon made his way back to his floor, where he saw five people crowded outside his door whispering over loud music playing from a speaker. There was a blue towel stuffed into the bottom of the door. Dallon was instantly suspicious as he recognized the five as a part if the schools ‘emo trinity.’ Dallon called out and they all looked up at Dallon and started panicking. They stopped the music as Dallon got closer. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked. 

“Pranking Tyler and Josh?” Pete said sheepishly. Gerard rolled his eyes so hard Dallon thought his eyes would’ve rolled out of his head.

Dallon facepalmed. “That might be an issue, seeing as that’s  _ my _ room.”

The panic set in and the five started making excuses. Patrick said something about getting the wrong room, Mikey said something about firecrackers. Brendon just stared at Dallon. He ignored them and unlocked his door. Smoke poured out and the fire alarms went off. 

“Yeah. Great prank,”  Dallon said coldly. “ _ Get out.” _ They quickly ran away as people started evacuating the building. Dallon glanced back and saw his art project on the floor, covered in soot, destroyed and signed.  _ ‘There goes my grade.’ _

 

The fire department came and deemed it safe after all the smoke cleared out. Luckily nothing caught on fire as the five idiots stuffed firecrackers under Dallon's door thinking it was Tyler and Josh's because of their stupid prank war. Unfortunately, Dallon's room still wasn't cleared, so Dallon was stuck. He went in and grabbed the essentials, markers, pencils, chargers, books, and some clothes before the firemen locked it up for protection or whatever. He didn't know where else to go, as the female dorms were off limits to males and vice versa, but Dallon didn't know many people in the male dorms. He took a chance and headed up to the fourth floor. 

 

Dallon was in front of Ryan's door and knocked. A few moments later, Ryan opened the door, surprised. “Hey,” he greeted. “Am I annoying you again?” 

Dallon shook his head. “I need a place for the night, I'm happy to sleep on the floor,” Dallon said. 

Ryan blinked. “Yeah, sure, you don't have to sleep on the floor, I got a couch,” he stepped aside and let Dallon in.

“You sure? You don't have to go out of your way and I won't talk anymore.” He asked worried. 

Ryan nodded. “It's fine, I'm happy to get a roommate for a bit,” he smiled fondly.

“Thanks, I appreciate it, really.”

Ryan shrugged. “I heard what those assholes did, that was fucked up.”

Dallon hummed. “And that prank was aimed at Tyler and Josh. They're too adorable and move to be mean.”

“That's even more fucked up,” Ryan said, picking up some stray clothes and throwing them into the small closet, tidying up a bit. He picked up a cymbal on the ground and threw it on the bed. It bounced off and hit the floor, reverberating with a loud clang and Ryan cringed. 

Dallon stifled a laugh sat down on the couch placing his bags on the floor. “You have any poster paper?”

Ryan stopped and thought for a moment. “I  _ should  _ have some,” he muttered, moving over to a small desk and shuffled some papers around. “Here!” He exclaimed, pulling out a clean sheet of poster paper and handed it to Dallon with a smile. 

“Thanks, my project got ruined because the emo trinity stuffed firecrackers under my door. I just hope Dr. Lecter won’t mark me off for it.”

“He shouldn’t, he’s a pretty nice guy.”

Dallon nodded. “So do you only play the drums?” He asked. If he was staying with Ryan, he might as well get to know him better. 

“I can play a bit of guitar,” Ryan answered. “What about you?” 

“I play bass,” Dallon answered.

“Hey, maybe we could start a band,” Ryan joked. 

Dallon smiled. “Don’t tempt me.” He got out some markers and started redoing his art project. 

“How’s Breezy doing?”

“She’s going good, she landed a modeling gig.”

“That’s great!” 

“Yeah, I just hope she doesn’t ruin her life over it.”

Ryan nodded. “Modeling’s a hard thing to get into.”

“If she doesn’t then I’ll punch some sense into her,” Dallon joked. 

“That’s abuse!” Ryan laughed. 

Dallon smiled and started the sketch.

 

The rest of the day was silent, Ryan leaving Dallon to his own devices, occasionally picking up a stray marker that fell from the couch, but he sat on his bed tapping away at his computer the majority of the time. Dallon enjoyed the silence, and it was nice to have someone else in the same room for company, it got lonely if he’s just by himself all the time. Dallon actually liked Ryan. ‘The Douche Drummer Dude,’ as Dallon dubbed him for Breezy turned out to be a real nice and chill guy. He could’ve turned out to be like that douchey emo rock singer with the tattoos, but he wasn’t and Dallon appreciated that. 

 

A few days later, Dallon’s room was ‘safe for inhabitants’ again, and Dallon was sad he had to leave, but he hid it well. Dallon used Ryan’s spare key to get into his room and started packing up his things. He knew Ryan wouldn’t be back until later, but he just didn’t know how to say ‘goodbye for now.’ They didn’t have any classes together, but they had the same lunches and occasionally saw each other during the second and third passing periods. He didn’t know how to say that he was leaving and not ‘official unofficial roommates’ anymore, so he placed the key on top of the door jamb and just left. 

 

A few hours later there was a knock at Dallon's door. He finished shading a small section of his project and got up to open the door, and came face to face with a sad looking Ryan. “You didn't tell me you were leaving.”

Dallon winced. “Didn't want to make you sad.”

“I'm still sad, you left without telling me!” Ryan said exasperated. 

Dallon furrowed his brows and pulled Ryan into a tight hug. “I'm sorry.”

Ryan sighed and pulled away, cupping Dallon's face with his hands and smiled “You're an idiot.”

Dallon chuckled. “Thanks for the love.”

Ryan returned the smile and pulled Dallon down for a quick peck on the lips before pulling back, embarrassed. 

“That's all? Disappointing,” Dallon muttered.

Ryan let out a loud scoff and pulled Dallon down again, pressing their lips together. This time it didn't last point zero one seconds. 

Dallon ended the kiss and lightly pat Ryan's face two times. “You know you can room with me right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dakkin is dead. Long live Dallon
> 
> Also the part where Dallon barges into Ryan's room was slightly based off of one of Dallon's tweets about how Ryan was playing the drums in his underwear like the first time they met


End file.
